Talk:My Little Pony Equestria Girls/@comment-5926076-20130622045646
The movie was kinda decent. While it had it's weak points it captured some of the struggles to try to fit into human life, and the lifestyle it had. The story was competant enough too; everything from the amazing setpieces to the decently done characters was... Oops, sorry I might be misleading you guys into thinking I'm talking about EG...let me try this again. *cough cough* '''Man of Steel '''was a competant movie for what it was, and had nice setpieces and okay written characters. But while this movie had a high budget, it fails to reach it's true potential. Written by Christopher Nolan and David S. Goyer, these two stick with the formula that their superhero movies had in the past: Cute, sassy love interest : check! That one black guy that plays in everything : check. The actor who doesn't know subtlty and yet plays the most important role : double check. Though unlike Batman who tried way to hard to be intimidating, this actor had the smart idea of not giving a crap. He barely shows any attempt of trying except for the unnecessary screams; he also has flashbacks, about trying to fit in, his father, and stuff that reminds me of a Dexter Morgan flashback if he wasn't killing anyone. Not trying to spoil the movie for those who haven't seen it, but this is basically a "reimagining" and by reimagining I mean a cheap way of making the action drama we've seen a thousand times. Louis Lane knows who Clark is instantly, and Clark doesn't get employed to the Daily Planet till the end. There were also some laughable moments in the movie, two that stuck out the most. 1 was when this S shaped alien thing didn't go through the machine. Louis was all like "it's not working, what do we do?" and the guy turns it clockwise and it bloody works. Great job! Or when the female in Zod's group went on a Mortal Kombat punching spree while the others were prepping the bomb and let herself get killed and ruining their plan. This isn't Devil May Cry where you can kill someone before advancing, you have a mission. Louis somehow survives though X3. Oh yeah, and in case you were thinking Lex would be in this movie....well keep thinking that, here's my response. This movie is almost similar to what EG is; it's fans go nuts over it because it's Superman and they know a "good" Superman film when they see it. But unlike EG I can sympathize with it a bit because unlike EG which is poorly leaching off the success of FIM, Superman hasn't had a good film since, IDK, Superman 2 and it's understandable why some are praising something that actually looks good. But take off all the frosting and all you're left with is a bland, cardboard cake. It looks good, sounds good, and if you're willing to not be a cynical critic (like yours truely) you will enjoy it. I'm not the biggest Superman fan, but I try to stay as unbiased about things as possible, and even I can appreciate the superhero (even though I hate characters who are perfect; I never did like the super macho guy with no weakness) but a meh film is a meh film. It gets a 6/10, and average film that has some potential. And with the money they're racking in, there's bound to be a sequel. Lets just hope that next time instead of putting frosting on a cardboard cake they buy the real thing.